Valentine's Love Letters
by ASGeekery
Summary: Mirajane gets ideas from her partner in crime and a favour to a celestial spirit when it comes to the love lives of her fellow Guildmates.
1. Crasping the Situation

Mirajane may not have been the guild master but everyone knew that when she wanted something to happen, it happened, which is how everyone found themselves chipping in to decorate the guild to celebrate Valentine's Day which was only round the corner. Nicole was in the kitchen making cakes with Lisanna and Elfman, leaving Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy and Carla decorating the guild with Carla and Wendy.

''Alright decorations are up, Lisanna and Nicole are cooking. Aliasmos are you still happy to sing?''

''Not really, but I have a few songs in mind'' she huffed with a large drink in her hand

Rayne's head whipped round so fast she should have pulled a muscle

''You don't celebrate Valentine's Day'' barked Rayne

''I'm over Patrick's death'' she replied a little too coldly for her sister's liking

''Say that again with alcohol in your system''

''Rayne… please don't'' sighed Aliasmos in a defeated manner

''One of these days you'll learn you can't hide anything from me'' smiled Rayne as she leaned back on her chair with a smug look across her face

Aliasmos looked at her sister with a questioned look

''God I think you might be worse than Mira sometimes'' huffed Aliasmos as she inhaled more of her drink

''Well I did tell Mira what everyone thinks of each other with a little help from Gem'' Rayne smiled

''Gem?'' barked Aliasmos

''Yes Gemini, I called in a favour'' glared Rayne

''Oh god'' said Aliasmos as she smacked her head into the table

''That can't be good'' whimpered Nicole

''Do I want to know?'' asked Erza as she was carrying barrels over one shoulder

''Gemini can not only take people's forms but she can sense what others think and feel while in their forms'' muttered Aliasmos as she kept banging her head into the table

''WHAT!'' everyone shouted

''That's right me and Mira know who everyone has a crush on and you have a week to tell them or we do'' dared Rayne

The whole guild was in utter uproar at what the girls had planned, leaving Rayne and Mirajane looking rather smug with each other

''I'm going to get rejected'' said a very defeated Lucy

''I need a stronger drink'' sighed Aliasmos as she got up from her chair to get another drink from the bar

''Mum?'' questioned Nicole, ''what's wrong?'' asked Nicole as she chased after her mother

Aliasmos sighed, ''There's someone in this guild that I have feelings for and know he doesn't think of me in the same way so I kept my mouth shut the last few months''

''Do you love him?'' asked Nicole as she took a seat next to her mother

''Yeah'' Aliasmos sighed

''So who is it?'' she asked a little too eagerly

''Don't worry about it nothing is going to happen there'' sighed Aliasmos

''Mira I have an idea'' shouted Nicole

''Oh yeah'' questioned Mirajane

''Instead of getting everyone to confess their feelings vocally, why don't you give everyone a letter with an envelope so they can write them down instead and allow the person they love to read it instead of everyone feeling embarrassed?'' asked Nicole

''I can get behind that idea'' said Aliasmos as she lifted her glass

''I do like getting letters'' smiled Levy

''Rayne please it's less brutal for everyone here?'' pleaded Nicole

''I'm alright with it as long as Mira is'' said Rayne

''Alright, I'll get a stank of lined paper with envelopes that will match in the meantime keep decorating the guild'' barked Mirajane as she flashed everyone her Satan Soul to everyone causing them to panic, well everyone but Aliasmos


	2. Aliasmos' Letter

Dear Macoa,

I can't believe I have to write this stupid letter with my own twin sister hovering over my shoulder, so here goes.

I have feelings for you and not in the friends way, I am in fact in love with you, crazy right. I love doing missions with you when you're allowed to leave the guild and I enjoy your company when you have to stay inside and sort through boring paperwork and how your face lights up when I enter your office bearing alcohol and cigarettes. To be honest my favourite days are when I'm helping Romeo practise his fire techniques with you by my side, giving him some encouragement at how well he's taking the lessons. It just shows me that I taught my own daughter well on how to use her magic.

All I want to do is bury my feelings in alcohol in order to make sure I don't lose a good friend like you. I get angry because everyone says that we're a great couple but I know that will never happen even if my daughter would love her best friend to be her step-brother.

With all the love I dare to summon,

Aliasmos


	3. Elfman's Letter

Ever,

I know you hate that nickname but once a man like me hands out a name like that a man sticks to it.

My big sis is forcing me to do this even though I say its unmanly but I love you ever and you are the prettiest fairy by far

Elfman


	4. Erza's Letter

Jellal,

We've been through a lot, you and I and despite the past we've shared you have to know how I feel about you. I'm in love with you and despite all the crap you've pulled I will always love you. You may not know this but the night you were arrested I couldn't stop the tears as I feared I would never see you again, then just before the Games you came back into my life. Though I have to admit you telling me you were engaged just to spare my feelings was one of the dumbest things you have ever done and I will make you pay for it.

Erza


	5. Evergreen's Letter

Elfman,

How a woman like me ever fell for a brute like you is oblivious to a woman like me, but there you have it, now your sister and the others from the Thunder Legion have nothing on me.

Evergreen


	6. Gajeel's Letter

Shrimp,

I ain't good with words but I just gotta say I like you, argh fuck I love you.

Your big Lug


	7. Gray's Letter

Dear Lucy,

Hey Lucy, I know this letter thing is dumb but I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I hate the fact that Rayne and Mira put us up to this as I had it all planned out in my head of how I was going to tell you how I really felt but overtime I tried something went wrong and I chickened out. That's right laugh it up it up Lucy I lost my cool about something.

I know we've been friends for a long time and I always swore to your father I would always protect you and I think it's helped my feelings grow for you overtime, all I want to do is keep you safe in my arms, even if it puts me in harm's way. I would do anything for you Lucy.

All my love Gray


	8. Jella's Letter

Erza,

I don't deserve you, after everything I put you through at the tower of heaven, the pretending to be engaged to another woman when all I had ever wanted was in my arms on that beach when Ultair unlocked you and your friends powers. All I wanted was you and to keep you safe and I feel I have kept you safe but I know I will never have the woman I love. I love you Erza and I have ever since I gave you your surname.

Jellal


	9. Juvia's Letter

Lyon,

I may have spent many years fan girling over Gray, but after we returned from Tenrou Island I realised that there were too many things I wanted to change about him, then you came into my life and I saw everything lacking in him was indeed what made you wonderful.

You are an elegant Ice maker, while he is a brute

He fights whereas you take a step back a assess the situation

He ignores me while you worship the ground I walk on.

He is nothing more than a guildmate while you are everything I ever wanted from someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Juvia


	10. Laxus' Letter

Dear Demon

This is stupid but the old man is looking over my shoulder and has just hit me for calling you a demon, but you're the most beautiful demon I have ever laid eyes upon and even though I've done some horrific things to the guild you have always looked past it and forgiven me when others haven't. I know there is nothing I can ever do to deserve an amazing woman such as yourself but what the hell it's Valentine's Day

Laxus


	11. Levy's Letter

Gajeel, my big lug

Why I had to have feeling for you is beyond me but I do. I know we had a rough start with what you did to me while you were with Phantom Lord but since then you've protected me when you didn't have to, worked alongside me when they were other people who wanted the job more and encourage me to accomplish the things I want to do other than being a member of Fairy Tail.

Love Levy, your Shrimp


	12. Lisanna's Letter

Natsu,

Ever since we were kids I was drawn to you, not sure why but I was and now I'm older I understand that feeling more and it was love, I love you Natsu.

All I have wanted for years is for you to love me the way I love you, to be your wife the way I dreamed of when we were kids, raising Happy the way we did brought me more joy than I could have ever imagined I just regret that I lost two years of my life not having the reckless Natsu that I came to love by my side.

Lis


	13. Lucy's Letter

Dear Gray,

We may have been best friends since we were kids but over the last few years I have wanted to be more than friends, I didn't realise just how much I cared about you until we arrived at Galuna Island. Now I find myself struggling to be away from you eve when we are on a mission, you keep me safe while Natsu destroys everything in his path, you keep me sane when I feel like my world is falling apart and you give me confidence that I never knew I had.

I love you Gray with every fibre of my being. I have trained in order to protect those I love and you are the person I love the most in the world.

Love Lucy


	14. Lyon's Letter

My beautiful Juvia,

I've had to spend years watching you declare your love for Gray and it tore me apart, I always knew he didn't deserve a woman who was as beautiful or as capable as you. Yet I've always known that even I had no place in your heart. You may have lost the games you were featured in but you are by far the strongest woman in your guild and I feel honoured to have meet and know you the way I do.

I know you will never love me the way I am in love with you

With everything I possess,

Lyon


	15. Macoa's Letter

Dear Aliasmos,

I hope you never read this letter but knowing your sister and Mira you'll read and you'll never speak with me again. You are one of the most wonderful and caring people I have meet in my time at Fairy Tail, you're a wonderful mother and one hell of a friend who understands what it takes to raise a child of your own and you did it nine times.

I've been trying to wrack my brain on how I truly feel about you and the only word I can come up with is love, I find my days are darker when you're not around and enjoyable when I spend them with you.

I'm in love with the great Aliasmos Helena and I hope she loves me back, but if she doesn't I want to always have her in my life.

Macoa


	16. Mirajane's Letter

Laxus,

You a bloody sexy idiot for all of the stunts you have ever pulled, I wanted to hate you for what you did to the guild but I couldn't as you just wanted to show everyone what you could really do. I wanted to hit you when you came back to help us on Tenrou island, but you kept Lisanna safe. At the Grand Magic games I wanted to watch you defend our family honour but I had to work with you.

We have grown up together and even though Rayne is barking at me to write this letter I know that if I don't tell you how I feel now, I'll be forced to watch you break my heart once again as you run off with the next prettiest girl you see.

Laxus, I'm in love with you. Even after everything you've put me through I have always loved you

Mirajane


	17. Natsu's Letter

Lisanna you are my mate, always have been and always will be

Natsu


	18. The Results

Master Makarov was more than happy to dish out the letters his children had all written for each other.

''What the hell?'' said Aliasmos as she took her feet away from the table as she sat besides, Cana, Wakaba and Macoa in order to open a letter, though in the corner of her eye she watched Macoa open his as well, with Wakaba and Cana exchanging looks knowing who the two letters were from.

Jellal wondered over to Erza as she read his letter with a plate of strawberry cheese cake in hand, he sat next to her and pushed the plate in front of her and allowed her to place a single kiss on her cheek as she dived into her cake

Lisanna opened hers and couldn't help but smile as she watched Natsu approach her and kiss her in front of the entire guild, which caused a wave of excitement to wash over Mirajane, that was until she was tapped on the shoulder by Laxus as he flashed her the letter she had written him and encouraged her to open hers in front of him. Once she finished reading it he also kissed her in front of the entire guild

''She's too for you lad'' said Makarov

''I know'' smiled Laxus

''Treat her well or there will be hell to pay boy''

''I know''

Aliasmos looked up from her letter in shock, ''Let me get this straight…. I need some air'' with that Aliasmos left with Macoa hot on her heels

''Als, slow down we need to talk'' shouted Maoca

''I'm not going to do with you in front of the entire guild'' she shouted back

''For the love of Mavis…'' he sighed as he grabbed his coat

''Please tell that they'll finally get together?'' pleaded Nicole

''I don't think they have a choice darling'' smiled Rayne

No one noticed Evergreen grab Elfman by his shirt and drag him into the nearest closet as everyone was focused on Gray smiling in relief as Lyon walked up to Juvia and gave her a flower that matched her hat, Lucy read her letter as she slowly snuggled into Gray causing him to jump at her presence, he looked over her shoulder and cringed at the letter he wrote only to have one for him smack him square in the face which had levy laughing as she was sitting comfortably in Gajeel's arms.

''Nicely planned Monster'' said Rayne as she wondered over to her niece as they watched the happy couple smiling away

''Hey I suggested it for mum's sake'' smiled Nicole

''Yeah, I know you did and I couldn't have this ended any better'' said Rayne as she raised her glass and toasted to how well her niece had done.


End file.
